


Atlas complex

by ToxicFatAss



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), Personified Fandoms (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: The UN, as the most important organization, believes that it deserves all the weight it receives on its shoulders and must face it alone.
Relationships: UN/CIA(Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 2





	Atlas complex

Atlas complex:  
In Psychology we speak of Atlas syndrome, to refer to those subjects who are incapable of delegating functions to their subordinates, that is, they carry all the weight like Atlas with the celestial vault.

This complex is represented in the UN, the most important organization in the world suffered from this complex by having to maintain peace between nations, protect human rights, provide humanitarian aid to poor countries, promote the greatest possible development. This mental exhaustion has you very tired both mentally and physically.

But he felt that it was a responsibility to be the most important organization in the world, his body was getting tired, his eyes that are slightly opaque celestial pearls with the exhaustion of reading hundreds of documents to attend to the security of humans and nations. The tensions between the United States and China; A problem with Turkey that will not last long to stand.

CIA, the organization in charge of collecting, processing and analyzing national security information from around the world, looked from the doorframe at his partner and sentimental partner, with a restless and desperate expression because his partner did not rest even a second after a exhausting work day.

-You should rest - she spoke with her arms crossed - it's not healthy to work so hard, UN.

He sighed looking at the couple tired of him.

\- You know I have to ...

His partner interrupted him, going completely into his office, mimicking his opponent's voice a bit.

\- Yes, yes, it is your obligation ... But you should even give yourself some time, we don't even spend time together, you don't rest and you hardly sleep for an hour or two.

UN said nothing, averting her exhausted gaze from him; sorry for those "accusations" that were true, but it is a burden that must be carried.

\- At least let me finish this and ... I'm going to sleep, do you appreciate it?

With the exhausted gasp heard from the CIA, the CIA nodded to leave the office while the UN continued with his tortuous paperwork.

He looked briefly at the window at the dark night sky with few stars visible in it, it would be a long enough night.


End file.
